lego_lord_of_the_ringsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Obi the LEGO Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Oin.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jediliam01 (Talk) 16:59, November 15, 2012 Hey obi, I just wanted to welcome you to the wiki! :) DA HOBBIT! (talk) 18:19, November 15, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. :D And I agree. DA HOBBIT! (talk) 18:26, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Sup. :P Now I'm on the leaderboard. :P Maybe. :P Drewlzoo Yeah, definitely. Awesome sig. DA HOBBIT! (talk) 16:22, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I see that you passed me in points. I shall be on top again soon. >:) DA HOBBIT! (talk) 16:37, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Yup :P You can. Dude, you're an admin; you can decide. I shall come if I am able of timing myself. (Need to figure out my timezone :P) But yes, I shall attend gladly ;) What shall be thy topic of such a meeting? The Penguin King Yes, I think I can... Unless I'm on a iPod, but I might can take my computer.. IDK. Klintrin - Talk - - - Blog Testing new sig. http://lego-lord-of-the-rings.wikia.com/wiki/File:Epicking.jpg (talk) 00:45, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Failed. ~King Under the Mountain (talk) 00:47, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey obi, I just thought I should tell you, I'll work on making more character pages and product pages soon. DA HOBBIT! (talk) 17:54, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok, sounds good! DA HOBBIT! (talk) 18:19, November 20, 2012 (UTC) What kind of pics would u like me to add here? All of the characters? ND4e Is there a meeting or something because of JL leaving? O saw you and klint on chat asking for sam, so I supposed. PinguBonScott (talk) 00:35, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok then ;) (dont worry about Liam, he left ways to contact him, and he might use his sister's accy once in a while ;) ) PinguBonScott (talk) 01:01, November 23, 2012 (UTC) To add it to other wikis, you have to copy the coding off of the LMBW template, make the template here, and paste the coding into it. Klintrin - Talk - - - Blog Thanks! :D it's fun working here because it doesn't involve a TON of thinking :P ND4e Yup, I finally found time to edit! DA HOBBIT! (talk) 19:59, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Obi! Just wondering, do you like LotR Trivia? :D LEGOSuperDKong (talk) 01:31, December 10, 2012 (UTC) When can I become Admin? :) BTW, I'm RIGHT behind u in points p, mwahahahahahahaha ND4e Clears up stuff. I mean, we don't want new users having to go "Okay... which one was admin again? Balrog? No, no..." Plus the tags just didn't fit. "Administrator" sounds better. If you can find something better, besides "Balrog" and "Nazgul" and stuff, then go ahead. Can't we add the pics of the people who play them? Please? It would be helpful for the people who come here and want to know everything :) ND4e Lol, thanks! I think :P Yeah, since u were ahead on the LMBW, I just thought it fair to pass u here! XD Obi! We have a map of Masyaf from Assassin's Creed, that we're going to use in the defense of our HQ: http://www.thehiddenblade.com/images/GR_Masyaf.jpg Connor Kenway Assassin Mentor Not yet, I'm afraid. Connor Kenway Assassin Mentor How come u keep taking off those pics? Brickipedia has a couple of pics of the actors who's played them. It's nice to have on because if someone comes on, u can see the one pic of the person who played him. Couldn't we just leave the one pic that I have of everyone on here? That's all I want to add, just one. ND4e I NEED THIS Rivendell2.jpg Rivendell3.jpg Rivendell4.jpg Rivendell5.jpg MOC? Oh! I knew that xD I REALLY WANT IT THOUGH :P If that was for sale, I'd buy it :P Hey Obi! Just finished Legolas, all that's left it Aragorn; I'll leave him in your capable hands :P Hope you like all of the work I did :) It was fun :D ND4e ey I noticed your wiki has been a little low on edits as of late. Would you like me to edit daily if you do the same on mine? http://thevideogamedatabase.wikia.com/wiki/TheVideoGameDatabase_Wiki Xboxandrotr (talk) 00:44, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Obi th LEGO Fan, Iam new to this wiki. I want to ask how can I add a picture? Prince of Erebor (talk)Prince of Erebor Hobbit Giveaway Hey, Obi! I just posted a little blog here about a Hobbit Giveaway we are currently promoting and I was wondering if we could add a link to the main page or through Community Messages just so more people see it? Let me know if that's okay and I hope you think about entering the giveaway too! Grace (profile)•(talk) 21:58, November 5, 2014 (UTC)